Reflections Of The Past
by Lolagemeow
Summary: When Irina Spalko is left homeless Dovchenko feels that it's his position to give her a home. It turns into a life of terror for Irina. Can Dovchenko ever be nice to her?
1. Settling In

Chapter 1

Irina Spalko was slumped forward in her chair at her desk with her elbows on the table. Her hands were clutching a mug of hot coffee. She was so tired. She felt like she could fall asleep at any minute if she didn't keep herself stimulated. Her friend had kicked her out the night before claiming that Irina was getting in the way of her life and didn't want her around anymore. As usual Irina had thought. Nobody had ever wanted her. She had always been cast aside like rubbish. She thought she deserved it. She had spent last night on a park bench in a secluded area. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"Come in" She called. Dovchenko walked in and placed a folder on the desk.

"Why so tired Colonel Spalko?" Dovchenko asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I spent last night on a park bench" Irina said.

"Why?" Dovchenko asked.

"Got kicked out" Irina said.

"Oh okay, um here's the surveillance file on Colonel Roberts you might want to take a look at that and brush up on your information on him" Dovchenko said and then he left the room. Irina sighed and flicked through the file. It wasn't particularly interesting and she felt that she would fall asleep if she looked at it any longer so she put it up on the shelf out of the way. At lunchtime Dovchenko came back.

"What now Dovchenko?" She asked.

"I've been thinking, bring your stuff over to mine tonight and you can move into my spare room" He said.

"Uh, you don't even like me" She said.

"Yeah but you've got nowhere else to go and I want to build my kindness to people" He said.

"Well…" Irina trailed off.

"I'll see you later" He said, walking off. Irina rolled her eyes and went back to work. That night she went over to Dovchenko's house.

"It's the first door on the left" He muttered as she walked in.

"Okay" Irina said. She unpacked her things and went down to the kitchen where Dovchenko was making dinner.

"May I have a look around?" She asked.

"There's nothing to look at" He murmured.

"That may be so but-" She was cut off.

"I said, there's nothing to look at!" Dovchenko yelled banging a fist on the work surface. Irina jumped and backed away, terror in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" She uttered.

"Just go away" He yelled.

"O-okay" She stammered, leaving the room. Irina had always been intimidated by men. She tried really hard to hide it at work but now she was out of work she released her feelings. Her father always used to shout at her like that. Not only that but he would beat her to the point of unconsciousness and punish her for the sake of it. Punishments included, starvation, beatings, being locked outside and having insults yelled at her. It was all coming back to her. It was like history repeating itself. She sat on the sofa with her head down. She didn't want to upset him anymore.

"Dinners ready!" He called. Irina got up and went into the kitchen. She sat at the table. They ate in silence. Irina was too frightened to say anything. Irina couldn't wait to get up to bed. She could finally let her feelings out. She assumed her usual bedtime position with one pillow to cuddle and another under her head. She always cuddled one pillow, pretending it was someone who loved her. When she was little she used to drape her teddy's arm across her waist and pretend that it was her mother or father loving her for once. She nuzzled into her pillow and cried. She was so frightened.


	2. Meanings

Chapter 2

The next morning Irina sleepily turned over and looked at her clock. It was 10:30am. She quickly got out of bed and put some clothes on. It was a Sunday so they didn't have to go into work. She went downstairs. Dovchenko came at her immediately.

"How dare you think that you can just be lazy whenever you want!" He yelled. Irina cowered away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was-" He cut her off.

"I don't care what your excuse is! Just understand that next time you do it you will be severely punished!" He yelled.

"O-Okay" She uttered. She went back upstairs and sat on her bed. She was so scared of him. She couldn't bare to be in the same room as him, she was afraid of upsetting him. A few hours later Irina went downstairs.

"What were you doing?" Dovchenko yelled.

"I was sitting on my bed" She uttered.

"A likely story! If I find one thing out of place in this house I promise you that I will severely punish you!" He yelled.

"O-Okay" Irina stammered.

"Anyway, you are making dinner" He said.

"Okay" She said quietly. She went in the kitchen and made dinner. When she got it out of the oven she realised that she'd burnt it. She was immediately struck with fear. What was he going to do to her? She brought it in.

"You've burnt it!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I've never been taught to cook properly" She uttered.

"I don't care!" He yelled, slapping her bare shoulder. She yelped.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you!" She cried. He got up and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I hate you!" He yelled. She ran upstairs and cried. She'd always been treated like this. Since she was a young child. Her 'friend' Nikolovia had let her move in when she joined the KGB. They had been friends since they had both started working in the local shop. They became close friends and Irina moved in with her. Then two years later Nicolovia got a boyfriend and they became engaged. Irina was usually sent out to go for a walk when he came round only to be yelled at when she got back. Her Nikolovia had told her to get out because she was getting in the way of her life and was wrecking her chances with her fiancé. Irina thought that Dovchenko would maybe at least try to like her but that obviously wasn't happening. Downstairs Dovchenko had finished eating dinner and had left Irina's on the side. He had invited the beautiful woman into his home because he loved her but now he was trying to fight his feelings for her by being so nasty and hurtful towards her. It had got easier and easier in every little thing she'd done wrong. He didn't really find it difficult to shout at her anymore, it came naturally. He vented his frustration out on her. He loved her so much though. He wanted a future with her, to get married and have many children with her. So why was he fighting it? He didn't know the answer to that question. It was a complicated matter that he didn't want to debate upon anymore.


	3. Past

Chapter 3

"I hate you! You ugly, worthless cow!" Irina's father yelled as he beat her with his belt.

"I wish I'd never given birth to you! I should have left you to die in the woods!" Her mother yelled. Tears were falling down Irina's face. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. One minute she'd been sitting quietly in a corner, the next she was being beaten and abused. Irina woke up screaming and crying. Dovchenko heard her from his room up the hallway. He stormed in and slapped her.

"Shut up!" He screamed. Irina looked at him, tears falling down her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"I had a bad nightmare!" She cried.

"About what? You know what? I can't even be bothered to talk to you anymore, you aren't worth my time" He yelled. Irina curled back up under the covers.

"If I hear one more peep out of you, there will be serious trouble! Got it?" He yelled.

"Yes" Irina uttered. He stormed back to his bedroom. Irina cried. She was thinking about her past and her family again. She thought about one time when she made a big cake with her mother for her brothers birthday. She'd been so excited and felt so grown up when she was allowed to mix it and measure the ingredients out. She remembered when her father had read her books. She had sat on his lap and asked him questions about the pictures in the books. They were the only memories she had left of a loving and happy family. After that it was like she wasn't part of their family, she was an intruder that needed to be dealt with. Like rubbish. She had always thought of herself as that. She was nothing. She'd always been treated like it so why not believe it? More tears ran down her face as she thought of how worthless they made her feel. They'd broken her. Not only had she been treated like it as a young child but even when she went to school and joined the KGB. Everyone hated her the minute they saw her. All she'd ever wanted was love and to feel wanted but she'd given up hope. Who would want her? That, she didn't know.

Dovchenko was awake too. He didn't know anything about Irina's past but his hadn't been the best. His family were very religious. If he did anything considered 'sinful' he was locked in a horrible dark, damp cupboard under the stairs with spiders and all sorts of holy objects inside. There were even gargoyles! He was made to pray in there. They locked him in there for a whole day once without any food. He stayed out a lot to avoid them but if he stayed out too long he knew what would happen. He was bullied because everyone thought that his family were mad and insane. They called him 'freak' and 'psychopath' and treated him like he had no feelings what so ever. His parents told him that no one would ever love him or want to be with him because of all the sins he'd committed. He still believed it.


	4. Work

Chapter 4

The next morning Irina was the first to wake up so she went and had a shower. She was in there for what felt like a few minutes, then there was a massive bang on the door.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Dovchenko yelled. She quickly got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I-I'm sorry" She uttered to Dovchenko as she opened the door. He slapped her hard in the stomach. She doubled over, coughing.

"Shut up" Dovchenko muttered, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. When she'd recovered, she went into her room and put her uniform on. It was Monday so they had to go to work. She could be free! She could sit in her office and let out all of her emotions without having to worry about getting shouted at. She walked to work and went straight to her office. Ivanev was in there.

"I told you a week ago Spalko to get this done!" He yelled, waving a stack of folders in her face.

"The folders were only delivered to me two days ago" She said.

"I don't care! You've had plenty of time to do it!" He yelled.

"What one day?" She cried. He went to slap her round the face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A voice yelled. Irina looked over. Dovchenko was standing in the doorway pointing a gun at Ivanev.

"I-I was just asking her when this work was going to be done" Ivanev stuttered.

"Really? Well that's funny, because I could hear your voice from outside the dinner hall" Dovchenko said.

"I-I'm gonna go" Ivanev said.

"Yeah! You'd better because if I see you in here again you will no longer be on the face of this earth my friend!" Dovchenko yelled. Ivanev scattered. Irina was gaping.

"Thank you" She smiled. It was the first time Dovchenko had ever seen her smile.

"I didn't do it for you!" He yelled. Irina jumped and sat down at her desk. He left, slamming the door behind him. Irina didn't quite understand what had just happened. Why had he done that? Had he been standing up for her? Had he actually done it for her? All of these questions were stopping her from working. She decided to stop thinking about it. She didn't want to get into trouble with Stalin. It took her four hours to get her work done. She didn't have enough money for lunch so she didn't have anything to eat. She hadn't eaten since the day before. She'd been too frightened to eat any breakfast. It was the end of the day so Irina went home. Dovchenko was already there.

"Where have you been?" He asked. It was the first time she'd heard him speak in a normal tone to her since she'd started living with him.

"I've only just finished work" She said.

"So have I!" He yelled.

"I-I know" She uttered. There she was thinking that he was actually going to be nice to her for once.


	5. Life Story

Chapter 5

That night Irina and Dovchenko were eating dinner at the table. They always ate in silence. Irina always kept her head down to avoid Dovchenko's itching gaze on her. When they'd finished Dovchenko put the plates on the side.

"Irina, do the washing up!" He yelled. Irina went over to the sink and started washing up. He went into the living room and started watching television. Suddenly there was a loud smash from the kitchen. He stormed in. Irina had accidentally dropped a plate on the floor and it had broken. She looked up at him terrified.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't me-" She was cut off as he slapped her across the face as hard as he could. She fell to the floor, cutting her hand on the broken plate. She ran upstairs and hid in the corner of her room. Dovchenko ran upstairs.

"Irina!" He called. She peered around the side of the dresser. He came over to her and scooped her up into his arms, cuddling her.

"I'm so, so sorry! I've been so mean and horrible to you!" He cried.

"It's okay" She uttered.

"I've made you so frightened!" He cried.

"It's okay, I-I'm used to it" She uttered.

"What?" He asked.

"I've been treated like that all my life" She said.

"What?" He cried.

"Never mind" She said.

"No! Tell me!" He said.

"Well, okay, when I was young my life was perfect. I had everything but when I was five, I discovered that I had psychic abilities. My family accused me of being a witch and started to abuse me. They would beat me to the point of unconsciousness, call me names and starve me for days. They abandoned me when I was seven. I was living on the streets but I managed to get into a local school. I was called a witch there too. I didn't realize that my parents had told everyone in the village. The teachers were horrible too. I fled when I was fourteen. I walked all the way to the next city and went to school there. Yet again I was beaten up and called names but the teachers were kind to me. I was so upset all the time and I had nowhere to go. I wasn't invited to any of the other children's parties even when the others had been invited. I was alone. Even when I joined the KGB everyone was mean to me, calling me names and leaving me out of all of their card games. When I moved in with my friend Nikolovia she was nice for a while and then started to call me names when her friends were over and let her friends hit me. I would cry myself to sleep every night. I'm still alone, even now" She uttered, tears falling down her face.

"No you aren't, I'm here for you" Dovchenko said, softly stroking her hair. She looked up at him.

"But you hate me" She said.

"No I don't, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met" He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, now let's clean this cut up and put a bandage on it, I'm sorry for hitting you like that" He said.

"It's okay, thank you Dovchenko" Irina smiled.


	6. Friends

Chapter 6

"Does that hurt?" Dovchenko asked as he dabbed at Irina's cut.

"No, not really" She said. He slowly wrapped a bandage around her hand. He was so gentle with her. No one had ever been this kind to her. Nikolovia had when they'd first met but then she'd changed. The Nikolovia she used to know would have never left her best friend homeless. Dovchenko looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired, today's been a long day" She said. He nodded.

"Let's get you to bed then" He smiled. She got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. Dovchenko came in and sat at her side.

"Would you like me to sit here with you?" He asked.

"I'd love that" She smiled. He hugged her and watched her go to sleep. She was so beautiful. Why did he fight his feelings for her in the first place? He knew that they were never going to change. She was un-imaginably beautiful, loving and talented. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. He didn't think that she could ever love him. She probably loved Ivanev. Irina turned over to face him in her sleep. She had a small smile on her lips. Dovchenko felt a tear fall down his face. How could he have ever hurt her? She was so fragile and innocent. His heart ached every time he looked at her. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you Irina" He whispered. Then he went to bed. The next morning it was time for work. Irina got up and showered as quickly as she could. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door. Dovchenko was standing outside.

"You can have longer showers than that if you want to" He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you" She uttered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there.

"I will never ever treat you like that again, that was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life" He said. Irina nodded.

"I've never met anyone as kind as you" She smiled.

"I've never met anyone as kind as you" He smiled. Irina went into her bedroom to get ready for work. They walked to work together. When they got to work Irina handed in all of the folder work that Ivanev wanted her to do.

"Finally! You did some work for once" He said sarcastically. Dovchenko stepped forward menacingly.

"I don't see you doing much, have you got anything on your desk right now?" Dovchenko asked.

"No b-" He was cut off.

"Why don't you do something for once hmm? Here you go, these folders need checking" Dovchenko grinned, dumping a large pile of folders onto his desk.

"Come on Irina, let's get back to work" Dovchenko smiled.


	7. Love Forever

Chapter 7

A few weeks later Irina came home from work with Dovchenko.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Well, I've been saving up my wages and I've now got enough to get my own place so you won't have to deal with me anymore" She said.

"What? You're leaving?" He asked. Irina nodded.

"I'm going to go and pack now" She said. She went upstairs and packed all of her stuff. Dovchenko sat on the sofa unable to let what she'd just said sink in. Then she came back downstairs.

"Thank you so much for everything, it really means a lot to me, I owe you so much" She said, a tear rolled down her face.

"Then stay" He said, a tear rolled down his face.

"W-why would you want me to stay?" She asked. He got up and cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him bewildered. Then he kissed her gently. It lasted for what felt like a lifetime. She dropped her bags and kissed back passionately.

"Because, I love you Irina" He whispered when they'd finished.

"And I love you too" Irina smiled, tears of joy falling down her face. Someone finally loved her!

"Please don't go" He whispered. Irina shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere" She said. He lifted her up and kissed her passionately again.

"I love you more than anything else in the universe and beyond" He whispered.

"I love you more than anything else in the universe and beyond the beyond" She smiled. Dovchenko smiled and then went up to his room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm getting something" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll see" He smiled. He came back down.

"Irina, I hope you know how much I love you, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you in my arms, so-" He got down on one knee. "Will you Irina Anya Spalko, marry me?" He asked. Irina looked at him open mouthed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried, leaping into his arms.


End file.
